Season 2
Season 2 premiered on PBS Kids on May 21, 2002-February 25, 2003. This is the final season of Clifford The Big Red Dog. Episodes Season 2 (2002-2003) 1- 5/21/2002: That's Snow Lie; A Friend in Need Cleo hurts her paw so she won't have to ice skate; Jetta takes on a big job without any help. 2 - 5/22/2002: Fan Mail; Hooray for Cleo Emily writes a letter to Courtney Amber; Cleo makes everyone think she is a beachball star. 3 - 5/23/2002: Nothing to Fur but Fur Itself; Jetta's Project T-Bone tries not to be afraid after seeing a scary ghost movie; Jetta tries to win a model-building contest. 4 - 5/24/2002: Stinky Friends; He's Wonderful Mr. Bleakman Clifford plays in a field even after Emily says not to; Clifford messes up Mr. Bleakman's Potato Garden. 5 - 5/27/2002: Magic in the Air; Everyone Loves Clifford Charley neglects an important assignment; the island shakes when Clifford's leg starts thumping. 6 - 5/28/2002: Clifford Grows Up; Jetta's Sweater The Howards move to Birdwell Island because Clifford is too big; Jetta lends her sweater to Emily. 7 - 5/29/2002: Big-Hearted T-Bone; Cleo's Valentine Surprise T-Bone watches Cleo's niece, Kiki, but is distracted by Mimi; Cleo prepares a Valentine's Day gift and expects a big one. 8 - 5/30/2002: Embarrassing Moments; Lucky Charm The gang tells embarrassing stories when Vaz rips his pants; Emily Elizabeth loses her stone and her confidence. 9 - 9/18/2002: Princess Cleo; Basketball Stories Cleo learns her grandmother was a queen; Charley misses the game and his friends write about it for him. 10 - 9/25/2002: Doggie Detectives; Camping It Up The dogs solve a mystery at the playground; Jetta brings all of the material stuff from home when she goes camping. 11 - 10/2/2002: Cleo Gets a Cone; A Job Well Read Cleo learns compassion after making assumptions; Emily Elizabeth and her friends read to her baby brother Cosmo. 12 - 10/9/2002: When I Grow Up; Not Now I'm Busy Jetta gives Charley a hard time about his Martial Arts dreams; Cleo is hurt because K.C. is so busy. 13 - 10/16/2002: Special T-Bone; Jetta's Sneak Peek T-Bone discovers his present is making people feel good; Jetta can't resist reading Emily Elizabeth's journal. 14 - 10/23/2002: Vaz Goes Down The Tube; Cyber Puppy Problems Vaz spends too much time watching TV; Mac worries that Jetta likes her toy dog more than him. 15 - 10/30/2002: Another Fine Mess; King Mac Emily Elizabeth's room is so messy that she can't find anything; Mac takes advantage of T-Bone's guilt. 16 - 11/6/2002: Who Moved My Bone; Clifford the Pirate King Cleo is accused when T-Bone tries to steal her bone; the kids plan a Treasure Island-themed party. 17 - 11/13/2002: Clifford's Cookie Craving; Jetta's Friend Clifford tastes a big cookie that Mr. Bleakman left unattended; Jetta's pen pal, Monique comes to visit the island. 18 - 11/20/2002: Fishing Lessons; No Baths for Cleo Charley keeps breaking his promise to Emily Elizabeth; Cleo runs away from Mrs. Diller to avoid a bath. 19 - 2/17/2003: Flood of Imagination; Lights Out Clifford and Cleo think up an action and adventure story; Mr. Bleakman and Clifford save the day during a power failure. 20 - 2/17/2003: A Big Help; The Trouble with Kittens Cleo and T-Bone think that they are helpful too; Clifford tries to keep the kittens out of Mr. Bleakman's yard. 21 - 2/19/2003: Led Astray; Wedding Bell Blues Clifford's new friend Artie gets him in trouble; the kids imagine what their new teacher will be like. 22 - 2/20/2003: Food for Thought; Friends Forever The dogs are influenced by dog food advertisements; T-Bone's old best buddy Hamburger comes to visit. 23 - 2/21/2003: Tie-Dye Clifford; Stage Struck Clifford accidentally looks like a T-shirt from the '60's; Emily Elizabeth helps Mary overcome her stage fright. 24 - 2/24/2003: Doghouse Rock; Guess Who's Coming to Birdwell Mac discovers his special talent; the dogs go out of their way to impress a famous dog named Oscar. 25 - 2/25/2003: Little Big Pup; Getting to Know You A small dog named Frankie is envious of Clifford's size; Clifford and T-Bone make adjustments for their friendship. Bonus: 2003 V-day Special on television airings. (Rest In Piece John "Johnathan Southworth" Ritter 1948-2003) Trivia In late 2001, PBS Kids renewed Clifford the Big Red Dog for a second season on Public TV. In early 2002, John Ritter was cast in the lead of a new sitcom for ABC called 8 Simple Rules for Dating My Teenage Daughter which caused PBS to cease production of Clifford the Big Red Dog after this season. The final 7 episodes from the second season of Clifford premiered in late February of 2003. On September 11, 2003, during a rehearsal of 8 Simple Rules. Ritter collapsed in the middle of a run-thru. He was taking to the hospital down the street and died shortly after 10:00 P.M. in the same hospital he was born in. The Cause of Death was an Aortic Dissection a tear in the wall of the Aorta which helps the heart beat. Since John Ritter's death, he passed away. Category:Episodes Category:2002 Category:2003